Trust
by Salt'N'Peppers
Summary: Revealing pasts to each other. GregSara. Second part of 'The Love Life of Greg and Sara' series. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

CSI

**Trust**

_Salt'N'Peppers_

Summary: Revealing pasts to each other. Greg/Sara. Part two to the series, 'The Love Life of Greg and Sara'.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Greg walked down the hallway feeling a bit out of place. He was heading to the break room where he could visibly see Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine already there. He wondered if Grissom was going to walk in like he usually did, and start handing out case files. He speed up a little, just in case. He didn't see Grissom coming, so he slowed down when he reached the break room, turned, and smacked right into Sara who was coming out of it.

He fell to the floor, and heard Sara say, "Oof!" Then, appearently she managed to regain herself. Greg just laid on the floor for another instant, remembering stuff from the past. He suddenly noticed Sara and Nick standing over him.

"You okay, G-man?" Nick asked in concern. Greg slowly pulled himself up, inwardly wincing at the pain in his head. He nodded.

"Yea. I'm fine. Sorry, Sara. I didn't see you coming." He apologized. She shook her head.

"Nope, it's my fault. I saw you coming, and started to leave. I forgot about the blind corner of the door." She stated, smiling at him. He frowned slightly, a little annoyed. He was hoping to have everyone in the break room when he went, but it appeared that only Catherine and Warrick were going to be in there...and maybe Nick, if he was just coming out to see if he was okay. Nick must've caught his mood, because he chuckled and said lightly,

"Sorry, Greggo. Grissom already came and went. He sent me and Sara off to a case, and Warrick and Catherine off to another. He's expecting you in his office right now...once we inform you that is. And so now that I've informed you, you're expected in his office." Greg tried not to be worried about that. He was really getting everything done. In fact, he had everything done. Wondering why he felt a brief sense of panic, he just shrugged, and said,

"All right. I guess I can get into my coffee later...unless you guys have all found it and drank it before I can get any." He mockingly glared at them. Nick pretended to look injured.

"Come on, man. Would I steal your coffee?" He asked. Greg smirked.

"If I wasn't anywhere around, then yes." Greg noted. Nick laughed with him. Sara just shook her head and walked off.

"Come on, Nick! We're running late. See you later, Greg." Sara was already halfway down the hall as Nick ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted. She just laughed. Catherine and Warrick came out, and they watched Nick run after Sara. Then, Catherine turned and asked,

"Are you sure you're alright?" Greg nodded. He felt a little uneasy about everyone asking him that all of a sudden, but he knew that it was just their concern for his wellbeing. He gave them a grin.

"Going to bet with Catherine on the case, Warrick?" He asked.

"No. Catherine always manages to beat me." Warrick said, grinning. "So I'll just stick with you and Nick on betting on cases." Greg frowned.

"I didn't know that Catherine beat you at beating on cases." He said. "Since when?"

"On the last case, the Montgomery case, Catherine guessed right that it was the housekeeper who killed the master at the house." Warrick told him, as the two followed the same path that Nick and Sara had left. Greg nodded, and called to them,

"See you guys at supper!" Meaning the supper date that the team had set up. Catherine was taking Lindsey with her, because she was starting to feel left out again-or so she had said. They were all planning on going to a really expensive restraunt and a movie together. Greg couldn't wait. Mostly, because he had nothing much to do at home. He did sometimes invite his neighbor, Tomas Richard over to have a beer or two and chat, but that was about it. Absorbed in his thoughts about the night, he headed towards Grissom's office with a grin on his face.

He made there about a minute or so later, seeing as it wasn't very far from the break room. He knocked on the door, seeing that Grissom was busy with some files, and came in. Grissom looked up briefly to see Greg, gave the slightest indication of a smile, and stated,

"Sit down, Greg." Greg did as he was told, and twideled with his thumbs. He hoped that whatever Grissom had to say would be good and quick because he had to hurry to get back to a case that he was working on. The case that was the last one that had to get done. Grissom studied Greg over the desk. Finally, he spoke in a solemn tone.

"Greg, I think that I have a few questions to ask you." He said it slowly, as though he thought-or perhaps knew-that Greg wouldn't like what he would be asking. Greg frowned ever-so-slightly.

"Like?" Greg prompted, not sure if he wanted to be asked. Grissom sighed.

"Like...how are you getting on at your apartment?" Greg was slightly surprised, but not at all worried. He knew that Grissom was probably just curious about what he did out of the lab.

"Fine. Just paid my rent two days ago." Greg stated. He wondered if Grissom was going to get to the point. He shifted in his chair, and asked, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Because...as your supervisor, I'm supposed to check and make sure that my team is doing okay. The rest of the crew have noticed that you've been more quiet than usual, and that you haven't talked as much as you've used to. You also don't play your music as loud as you've used to, and people in the lab are starting to wonder. Hodges mainly, but other people are also worried." Greg scowled. Hodges _would_ be the one to wonder.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the past-" That hadn't meant to slip out. He continued as though nothing was wrong. "And I've been...I've been..." He frowned. "Just thinking really." He knew that this would set Grissom wondering about his past, and silently wondered if that would be a good thing if his own boss started to investigate it. He inwardly shuddered, and told himself _no._ It wouldn't be at all a good thing.

Grissom stared at him for a while. A long while. Then finally, he said,

"All right." He shuffled some of his papers, and said, "That's all then." Greg opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and nodded. He wasn't sure why Grissom was suddenly so interested...except for the fact that everyone was appearently worrying over him. Scowling slightly, he said,

"That's all?" Greg saw the supervisor's face change to one of puzzlement.

"That's all, Greg. You can go now." Greg nodded again, and stood up. He slowly exited out of Grissom's office, thinking.

If the team figured out how awful his past had been, if they figured out what had actually happened to him and why he had considered taking a job here in science to stop bad guys...he wondered how everyone would react to him then. They would certainly know that they would react differently than they do now. But he wondered if it would be a good different or a bad different. Still...

No, it was probably best if he didn't tell them anything. Anything at all about his past.

_End Chapter 1_

Okay. That was chapter one, guys. (Please read and review!) More's coming on the way! Thanks for reading!

Salt'N'Peppers


	2. Chapter 2

_Trust_

**Salt'N'Peppers**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people. And thanks especially to AceGirlDetective for agreeing to Beta read for me! Happy reading for the next chapter. (sorry it's kind of short...longer ones are to follow!) Enjoy. _Salt'N'Peppers._

Chapter 2: Beginning (part 2)

The end of the day was drawing to a close. Greg Sanders was closing up shop in his lab, about to head home to his apartment. Not a whole lot of people were still there with him, but he didn't mind. He played his music fairly loud-not as loud as usual-and cleaned up for the day. Just as he was grabbing his car keys, and heading to the door to grab his coat, his phone rang, startling him.

Frowning, he dug in his pocket for it, and finally found it in his other pocket. Scowling slightly as he answered the phone, he waited for somebody to say something. When they didn't, he started to get annoyed and decided to wait a couple more seconds before shutting off the phone. A second later, however, changed his mind.

"Hello, Greg." Greg froze. He couldn't believe-no, he wouldn't believe that this was happening. His life had changed, and he had friends now. "Won't you say 'hi' to me at least?" Greg sighed. It was happening.

"What do you want with me?" Greg asked, a little sullenly. The voice laughed.

"What do I usually want with you? You ran away from me, you little creep!" The voice abruptly sounded angry, instead of amused. Greg inwardly shivered. "Now that I've found you again, I'm going to get you to where you'll never run away from me again." It threatened. Greg just rolled his eyes. He had managed to run away twice already. As if he could be stopped trying to get away.

"I'd like to see you try." Greg stated. There was silence on the other end. Then, as Greg was wondering if they had left or not, he heard the voice say,

"Sweet dreams, Gregory." Then, there was a click, indicating that he had hung up. Greg stood there for a moment, and then slowly put away his phone. His old enemy had returned. He was going to have to fight. He headed towards the break room without any clear idea of where he was going, and without any intention of even going home as he had planned to earlier.

* * *

When the team finally came back to work the next morning, the first thing that they noticed was a strange silence from the lab. Usually, the music was on full blast at this time of day. Grissom was the first one there, and the first one to experience this strange silence.

Grissom headed to the lab, intent on finding out if Greg was late. Frowning, he looked around as he saw that Greg wasn't even in there-yet he could've have sworn that Greg's car was in the parking lot. Grissom then realized where Greg might be, and headed to the break room to see if his hunch was correct. It was.

Greg was sitting at the table, a coffee cup in his hands. He was staring at his coffee cup as though it held the answers to something. Grissom smiled, thinking that Greg was thinking about Sara. He'd been in that same position at one time, and he knew how Greg must feel about her.

He went in, and wasn't surprised when Greg didn't even look up. He sat down next to Greg, saw he still wasn't noticing that Grissom was there, and said softly,

"Greg." Greg jumped about a foot in the air. Grissom was slightly taken aback.

"Jesus, Grissom! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Greg said, slightly irritated. He sat back down at his seat, and pushed the coffee away. He turned to Grissom who was looking slightly puzzled at Greg's reaction. His only obvious conclusion was that Greg certainly _wasn't_ thinking about Sara.

"Are you alright, Greg? I went to your lab, and you weren't there like you usually are in the mornings." Grissom sniffed Greg's coffee. "And you're not even drinking Blue Hawaiian like you usually do."

"I'm fine." Greg said sullenly. Grissom gave another smile.

"You are not. Whatever's bothering you-"

"Nothing's bothering me. Except for the fact that you came in here and startled the crap out of me. My heart's still going a hundred miles an hour." Greg pretended to glare at him. Grissom chuckled.

"Greg, I was standing in the doorway for five minutes, and then I had sat down for about two. I don't think that qualifies as a 'heart attack'." Grissom stated. He was suddenly aware that Greg was trying to distract him. And then he realized what he was trying to distract him by. "What's wrong?" Greg scowled.

"Can you read minds?" Greg muttered under his breath. Grissom gave yet another brief smile. It dropped when Greg stated, "None of your business." Grissom frowned at him.

"Greg, what is it? I looked in here, and saw you aged at least by ten years. And right now you look like twenty, so what's wrong?"

"I am _not_ twenty years old." Greg said, indignantly. "I'm thirty-one." Grissom looked surprised. And then scowled.

"You're supposed to answer my question." He warned. Greg looked at him innocently.

"I did."

"You didn't. You-oh." Grissom chuckled lightly. "I seem to remember that I once asked Brass how old you really were. Now I know." Then he turned serious again. "Come on, Greg. Tell me what's wrong." Greg turned to face the table. His face was slightly flushed, and he looked a little angry.

"No, Grissom. Sorry, but I can't." Greg informed him. He got up, and went to the trash can and tossed the almost full cup of coffee. He was almost out the door, before he stopped, turned, and looked back at Grissom. "Besides…if I tell you, then you'll wish to god that I hadn't."

And with that, he went out of the door and down the hall back to his lab…leaving a stunned Grissom at the break room table and wondering if what Greg said was true.

The rest of the day had passed swiftly. Greg had worked hard, not stopping even for a coffee break when the team usually did. He managed to get three cases solved for Nick, Catherine, and Warrick all at the same time. The team eventually gave up on asking what was wrong, since all he did was skillfully dodge their questions.

Soon, the entire team realized that something was going on with Greg. When they asked Grissom if he knew, he just told them what had occurred that morning, and they wondered about it just as he did. Then, the team had speculated on the best ways to get Greg to tell them what was wrong. Warrick came up with the best-and worse-answer. Wait.

So the team headed home, leaving Greg at the lab as he had stayed the night before. He refused to go home. He refused to run from his new life. And he refused to be used again and again as before. He would simply wait for the end to come, just like he had before. And just like before-he would wait for the peace that would follow.

_Okay. That was chapter two. Chapter three will come up sometime this week or the next, depending on how busy I become. Thanks for reading._

**Salt'N'Peppers.**


End file.
